rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailley's Emporium
Bailley's Emporium is a building in RoCitizens. It currently serves the purpose of providing players with seasonal clothing items. It has its own parking lot, even though said parking lot is particularly small. Bailley's Emporium is currently closed for renovation, and has merged with Le Vete Location Bailley's is located in front of the playground behind Nomburger, across from the apartment building, and across the street from Le Vete. It is also very close to the parking garage. Exterior The exterior of the building is a rectangular prism. Red brick covers the walls of the entire building, with a flat grey roof and black trim on the corners of the walls and edges of roof. The back of the building reads "Bailley's" in uneven, black letters. The front has a black awning supported by stone columns over its single black framed glass door. The only other features are the black-framed, dark-tinted windows and small parking lot with one entrance and eleven parking spaces located on the front and right-side of the building when facing its front. Interior Upon entering the building with white ceiling and black grass-carpet flooring. The walls are painted a light green with no features other than the two windows at the entrance and four on the right wall, all with black frames and dark tint. Lighting consists of rectangular ceiling lights. Directly to your right when entering the building, there is a wooden L-shaped counter, where Bailley stands at a black monitor with a red screen. In front of Bailley's register, there are a few aisles of clothing to choose from. While the top floor is inaccessible, it is observed that it has all of the features of the first floor, aside from two more black-framed windows at the front, and a white floor. The clothing items change according to the event. Most clothing items seen are purchasable from here, and are available for a limited time. Bailley Bailley can be seen to have red 'Wavy' hair that clips through a "Kitty Scarf", with white 'Kitty Ears', and the 'Joyous Surprise' face, along with a grey penguin sweater, a pair of black and white leggings, and an entirely black laced pair of boots. The only dialogue Bailley has upon interaction is, "Hi, let me know if you need anything!" With a limited reply selection for the player being, "Okay!" or moving far enough for the dialogue to end. Buy-able Items Outfits Alphabetically listed from least to greatest in price. Swimwear Tops Bottoms Accessories Trivia * You cannot rob Bailey's because there is no money tray behind the counter. * When this store was new, Players could buy the cat ears and bandana by glitching in. Later they were moved to the normal clothes shop. * The clothing sold in this store is available for a limited period only. * The white letters on the logo used to read "Le Shop" * Bailley has been known to stand completely still at the counter of the shop for weeks on end without fail. It is unknown if Bailley is incapable of moving, does not have needs, inhabits the shop or has a home. Observation continues. * Bailley and Scarlet have the same hair, whether or not they are related is a mystery. * The outfit that Bailley wears was available to purchase in the past, but not anymore. Category:RoCitizens Category:Buildings Category:Clothing Category:Shop Category:Un-robbable shop